


Domestication of the Human Race

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam and Dean never defeat Dick Roman? What if they had lost? How would the world survive with out them?<br/>Twenty five years of rule says it can't. Thus those that can help are suddenly resurfacing and the angels suspect they know who is finally lifting a finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Padaki

**Author's Note:**

> The Major Charactor Deaths happened in the first paragraph. Cant guarantee nothing will happen further on

Castiel had been helpless but to watch as their weapon failed and Dick Roman ate Dean Winchester bit by bit.  The prophet had managed to get away, but Sam hadn’t the Winchester worried about getting Kevin out. Sam had faced the Leviathan with a brave face, eyes hard. Castiel had not seen any fear in those hazel eyes even as they locked onto Castiel.

 _Run Cas, please. Run I don’t want you to die either._ Castiel’s blue eyes showed regret before he nodded even as Dick tore into Sam, Sam not making a sound as he died, refusing to give Dick the satisfaction as he bought time for Castiel to flee back to Heaven. Heaven which was now empty of angels save for one, Joshuah. However Castiel didn’t dare go to him, he let the other angel be and started searching for any souls he recognized…yet he could not find any of them. For twenty five years he searched Heaven, even Hell (very discreetly) but he could not find the souls of the Winchesters or their allies… Until one day, on October 3rd 2037… He finally found two of the souls he had spent so long looking for, and he found one in one of the most unlikely places.

**

Lawrence, Kansas: Livestock Center. October 3rd 2037

A tall heavyset figure stood by one of the outer fences staring out at the wild lands beyond, at what used to be civilization. Human civilization. The Masters had taken the civilization down easily…their downfall had been the need to eat…They became complacent and now…now humanity is mere livestock. Any that could have helped had been struck down.

Sam Padaki had once believed in another force, one that could save them from the Masters…or Leviathan as they are called. For some reason he believed in angels ever since he was a child. He used to have dreams of a man who would help him and he…

 _I am an angel of the Lord._ The words echoed through his mind again like they always had when he younger. Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes, long brown hair. He never let the Leviathan touch it, swatting them away and glaring at them. He never spoke to them but they seemed to think it wasn’t worth it, cutting his hair so they let him have it the way he wanted it. His hazel eyes took in the landscape. He had never been taught how to read, write or speak really. He had just…known it from the moment he started believing in angels and a higher power. The Leviathan, the Masters, had actually hunted angels, and he would hear about it from his cell, Leviathan bragging about their newest kills.

He started to turn away from the fence when he paused and looked back out over the landscape. He saw a figure standing out there. He guessed the figure was smaller in height than him, definitely in mass… He saw the shadow of wings, six of them before the angel, clearly, was gone. Sam’s eyes were wide, heart pounding as he looked around frantically for the angel…

Yet the angel had left, a smart move on it’s part. Sam contemplated running, simply climbing the fence and running…but he had heard about those who had tried to escape, how they either got caught or died of starvation. Not to mention if Sam did not have any of the food for several hours…he’d suffer terrible withdrawal. The food in itself is addictive; they have to eat it…

He is unique in that the part of the food that is supposed to make him dull and stupid and slow…it does not work on him, it never had. He never let on that it didn’t, he went with the crowd…but now he’s getting desperate. He has one week before he goes to the slaughterhouse and is made into food for The Masters…

As he walked back to the living quarters he looked up at the sky and prayed for help, from someone, anyone…

Sam sighed and went into the cafeteria and grabbed a premade meal and went to his quarters and started to eat his dinner, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. He wanted nothing more than to get away from this hell…

Three days later he found his chance to escape. It had been a careless mistake by one of the Leviathan…they’d left a gate unlocked, right by where Sam liked to stand and look out at the lands that used to be occupied by humans.  Sam knew for a fact that many of these cities are abandoned from what he’d seen back and forth between different facilities. In fact the Leviathan were all centered down by the slaughterhouses save for those running the other facilities, where they lived in housing on the grounds. Sam took this rare chance and simply walked off the grounds and closed and locked the gate behind him, and using knowledge he doesn’t know how he got, he hacks into the system and changes the passcode before walking off towards the highway, Sam humming a song to himself, a song that used to be Kansas: Carry on my Wayword Son.

**

Sam manages to survive much longer than many had. He lasted two weeks out there before finding a car in the forests that had bordered the facility, Sam staying near the edge to make sure he was still going towards what was once an occupied town called Lawrence. Instincts from years ago that the Leviathan had tried to domesticate out of them had kicked in, helping him with hunting the local wildlife, and knowledge of what could sustain him seemed to come from a buried part of his mind…and while he didn’t starve he still suffered withdrawal from his lack of eating the drugged food. Many days his travelling was hindered because of the withdrawal. Sam would wake and suffer through terrible bought of vomiting and hunger pains he knew didn’t exist. Then after three or four hours of this, he would force himself upright and hang onto a tree and force his eyes closed and wait until he felt he could manage and go on for the rest of the day.

What Sam didn’t know was that the longer he went without the poisoned food, the more his system was returning to its natural state, the way that God wanted it, and his body was now rejecting what it could of the poisoned food still in his body, seeming to finally get that this was not what the human body needed. In those first few weeks Sam dropped fifty pounds both from the vomiting and from the exercise he was getting trying to get to Lawrence and to hunt and gather food and water…

**

Dick Roman let out a growl as he stood.

“So you’re telling me a…Sam Padaki escaped and you have found no corpse at all and your people have yet to find him?” Dick growled into his phone a picture of said Sam Padaki on his screen, along with his livestock number. Dick of course was furious. He remembered eating the man the face belonged to and he knew that Sam Winchester had no other siblings. So how was this possible?

“We have not found him yet sir…it is possible he wandered into the woods and died, sir.” The Leviathan on the other end said with clear nervousness.

“You also have yet to explain HOW not only he WALKED out of the facility, but how it was hacked into and that gate reprogrammed. Not to mention how you idiots never noticed he was far more intelligent than he was supposed to be?!” Dick slammed his hand on the desk, glaring at the face that mocked him, remembering how the Winchester had used his death to let that damn angel get away and the Leviathan felt rage boil like a fire in his gut.

“Sir we…we don’t know how he managed all this, but he looked as…mentally incapable of all this as the rest. He never spoke he always obeyed it…it was unexpected.”

“It’s…how the humans used to say…It’s always the quiet ones,” Dick growled before looking down at his phone, “Find him and when you do, bring him to me,” Dick hung up the phone, then trashed the computers on his desk, and called in one of the lower level Leviathans and promptly ate her, tearing her apart in a vicious rage.

**

On the 39th day, a Monday, Sam finds a fully functional car. He smiled when he found it and paced around the sleek black car, unsure of why such a beautiful old 67 impala would be out there in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere out there someone had a sick sense of humor, but this Sam didn’t think of, he just knew that it may have gas in it, and that he needed it to get to a town.

Sam bit his lip and tried the door handle and the car opened easily without so much as a creak, it was almost as if time had preserved the car the way it had been when it was last used. Hell the keys were still in the ignition..it was as if the last owner had simply vanished. Sam slid into the seat and let out a sigh. Home. That’s what he felt here. Home. Something inside him settled at that idea and Sam looked into the back seat and frowned when he saw a leather jacket and a trench coat. Now curious, Sam got out of the car and checked the trunk. His eyes widened when he saw bags of clothes and he checked under the first section for a spare wheel, only to find weapons of all sorts…guns, stakes, salt, water bottles with crosses on them…machetes…He  smiled and took a gun with a white handle and experimentally cocked it and aimed at a tree and squeezed the trigger. The loud report and the sound of cracked wood had Sam grinning. He put the safety back on the  gun and put it in the car before grabbing one of the bags of clothes and unzipping it and changing right there into clean boxers, jeans and a flannel shirt. That sense of settling and home seemed to deepen and he leaned against the Impala and just…listened for a moment and felt something tugging at his mind, almost like he’d forgotten someone important but he just could not remember…

Shrugging, Sam closed the trunk and went into the car and grabbed the leather jacket and put it on. He let out a growl of sorts as flashes of two men went across his vision…one with short hair and yelling something, shooting at some sort of creature…then another man, who wore the coat as the together did, but this man was older and had black hair and a black beard.

“Sammy,” The men both said and Sam was brought back to himself at the sound of the horn honking and he shook his head, swallowing and looking around again and belting himself in with shaking hands and driving off in the impala and AC DC for company playing from the radio.

That night when he stopped for rest, his dreams were haunted by the two men from earlier… Yet one thing stood out among the rest…

He and the man with short hair stood in a room with another man in a trenchcoat and scrubs…the short haired man was backing away from a suited man who suddenly lunged at the short haired man, the suit was a Leviathan, that much his teeth showed even as he..ate the man in front of him. His horror and anguish are what woke him, Sam screaming.

“DEAN!”

**

Meanwhile a silent observer lounged on top of the impala, smiling at the scream. All that poking and prodding at Sam’s subconscious finally paid off…Sam was starting to remember his past life. Six wings flared out to catch a breeze, but he stayed on the car, he didn’t want to leave Sam’s side.

He frowned though when Sam got out of the car to vomit yet again, the Archangel didn’t like seeing Sam still suffering from the effects of the vile poison…

The Archangel hopped off the car and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead and Sam stilled and let out a breath as the vomiting ceased and he felt himself cool off. Satisfied the Archangel hopped onto the top of the impala again to get ready for another long drive, today would be the day that Sam would get into Lawrence and back to his old home.

**

“Hello Balthazar,” The Archangel said as Sam arrived at what was once his old home. The Archangel had needed to wait as Sam went into a abandoned WAl-Mart and got out as many non perishable foods as he could, mostly canned food and flour and sugar along with other random things. The Archangel had gone over every object and removed the drug from them, making the food safe to eat.

“I can’t believe your plan worked,” Balthazar said with a chuckle as Sam poked his head into the house and went exploring before pulling the car into the garage after opening it of course.

“So have you seen Castiel poking around looking for him? Or is he busy with the other one? Hell does he even know you’re alive?”

Balthazar shook his head, “Nope. I’ve been alive for about as long as you have been. I just cant face him after what Cas did to me.” The Archangel sighed and shook his head.

“I hear ya, really…but let’s not think about depressing pasts until after we get all the people we need in one place alright?” The Archangel asked as Balthazar sighed and nodded.

“Fine, you have fun with this one since he knows you’re out there. I’ve got to find Singer, I felt his soul a while ago. I think he was just brought back. I’m going to check his old place, for all we know it was suddenly rebuilt. Dad must be giving us a helping hand.”

“Yeah, be better damn well be after twenty five years of letting the planet rot under the rule of the asshats.” The Archangel grumbled, “And if Singer is indeed at his home, let me know so I can get Sam over there, comprende?” The Archangel said as Balthazar rolled his eyes and nodded before vanishing.

**

Sam nodded as he went through the old house and started cleaning up what was left of the old owners. It is fully furnished but all the food had gone bad, so he had to toss it out before bringing his in. He tested the electricity and everything. It all worked fine so he heated up a bowl of the chicken noodle soup, ate it and went upstairs and started showering, only to pause when he went past a mirror, staring at himself and stripping, looking down at himself. Nearly all his flap is gone and he’s a lean mean no fat machine and he let out a happy chuckle. The Leviathan had hated when he got his growth spurt, but they had been glad he still put on poundage. Though now…now he liked this. His hair is long, he looks like the pictures on the badges in the back of the impala. Happy with this new knowledge, he got in the shower and cleaned himself up.

When he went downstairs after, in casual pajamas from his bag of clothes he froze when he saw someone at the table, feet on it and leaned back in the chair he’s sitting in, sit wings spreading from his back. With the light on, Sam could see his face…and when he did, he doubled over, crying out as he saw images of this man, this angel that ended with the angel screaming and light coming from him…and later Sam coming back to find the angel well and truly dead. The angel is…

“Gabriel…” Sam whispered as he looked up and a smile broke across Gabriel’s face.

“Hey Sammy,” The Archangel’s voice was light but he let out a oof as Sam tackled him and pulled him into a hard hug. Gabriel smiled as he pet Sam’s hair and the Winchester snuggled close.

“Okay okay I get it, you’re glad I’m alive,” Gabriel said as Sam started to get up.

“That was you I saw outside the camp…” He said softly as Gabriel nodded, the Archangel patting Sam’s head. Sam was content to hug Gabriel and Gabriel smiled at him and looked him over.

“Well, who knew a Month and eight days out in the woods would get you to lose all that fat? You still got a ways to go before you’re a lean mean monster killing machine but damn Sammy.”

Sam smiled and stretched before yawning, “Gonna get some sleep in a real bed,” He mumbles and Gabriel nods and stays downstairs, happy.


	2. Lucifer

**

He loved to publically torture the two captives. He refused to eat them because they were always so much fun to watch. Crowley had been broken for the better part of three years, but Dick still loved to hear him scream, after all, one doesn’t break a deal and just get away with it now does he? Still, his favorite plaything was the once Devil. Lucifer in a meatsuit that should have burned away long ago, but Dick knew a few tricks to stop that as long as the Archangel was trapped in his chains. He smiled as he finished up with Crowley and went to Lucifer, who watched him with sharp eyes.

This one was both frustrating and satisfying at the same time. There were days when Lucifer seemed broken, unable to care what was around him, and unable to care about the torture he was being subjected to. Then there were days like this when he was all there and aware of what was going on around him. Lucifer had been acutely aware for 40 days. If Dick had been paying more attention, he’d have realized it had started at the exact time that Sam had escaped from the Livestock center, but alas the Leviathan didn’t know such a thing, or more didn’t put it together as related.

Dick watched as Lucifer’s eyes followed his every move and the Archangel’s lips curled up in a sneer.

“Still haven’t found your lost puppy have you now, Dickie?” Lucifer said in a teasing and vicious tone. Dick merely smiled and looked at the blade he was going to cut into Lucifer with.

“No, and it’s curious really. He shouldn’t have survived this long. Perhaps we need to be more aware of Castiel’s whereabouts…he must have freed him, how he did so without setting off the angel sensors I wouldn’t know.” Dick said with a curious smile, “But it provides an interesting hunt, looking for the…puppy. He is bound to be found with so many Leviathan looking for him now.”

“What is his name?” Lucifer asked after a moment and Dick chuckled as he sliced into Lucifer, the Archangel letting out a pained snarl.

“Sam Padaki,” Dick says as he cuts into the Archangel, who gives him a confused look before snarling at the next slice, “I’m sure you’ll understand why I want him back ever since I saw his picture. It’s a very mysterious thing…as I ate his lookalike twenty five years ago.”

Dick stepped back, now far too interested in sharing that he is hunting down an identical lookalike of Sam Winchester, besides the fact the lookalike have been raised in his system…

Dick came back to Lucifer with the picture and Lucifer stared at the picture then looked to Dick and bared his teeth in a snarl.

“Enough games, Leviathan,” The Archangel growled but Dick just chuckled and put the picture back down and started slicing into Lucifer.

“It’s funny isn’t it? You must have gotten a flare of some kind of hope deep down in that mass of light called your being. I can’t wait to capture him, bring him here and eat the lookalike right in front of you. I wonder… would he taste as delicious as Sam Winchester did? After all I did like the after taste of demon blood in Sam. I could also taste his defiance. He was quite the meal. He never made a sound as I ate him. I will admit he was…inspiring in that. Even in death he refused to give me victory in knowing just how much pain I was causing him. Then…then I hear of this silent Sam Padaki escaping…It’s always the quiet ones that are surprising.”

Lucifer snarled and tried to incinerate the Leviathan with his grace, but it only back lashed and hit him, as the wards and chains wanted. Lucifer fought in his chains to get at and rip apart the Leviathan, but he knows he can’t get the satisfaction, but merely trying was a way of venting his anger…

Dick merely laughed as he went to his phone and picked it up.

“Double the amount of our numbers going after Sam Padaki, I want him brought to me as soon as possible,” He then hung up and smirked at the struggling snarling Archangel and left, knowing that the ‘what ifs’ were more torture than he could ever physically give.

**

Sam smiled as he woke fully rested and happy. He showered, shaved and went down to Gabriel, who was sitting at the table, reading a magazine and there were bottles of bleach on the table and at the ready but for what?

“Why do you have bleach out?” He asked as he got a can of soup and heated it up in one of the bowls again for breakfast.

“The Leviathan, they can be hurt by it. Any cleaner really with Borax. Sam we need to move, the Leviathan are getting closer.” Gabriel said as Sam nodded and packed up. Gabriel went out with him to the Impala and got in the passenger seat now, he had a gun in there with a clear liquid in it that he knew was a cleaner of sorts. Gabriel frowned and then suddenly there were words carved into the door of the house and Gabriel did something…Because even Sam felt the pulse of power as he backed out and drove off. Within ten minutes they were gone. What they didn’t notice was the trenchcoated angel and his newest companion staring at the door and then at each other before both vanished as fast as they came.

…

They spent three days on the road and were just getting to North Dakota when it happened…Gabriel cried out in either pain or shock before suddenly vanishing without explanation.

Sam yelled and cursed, pulling over, heart beating fast, Sam calling out for Gabriel, but the angel didn’t come…he wouldn’t come for several hours…

***

Gabriel appeared in a closed off room, the lights were off, the place clearly closed and no-one there. Except…

“Gabriel…?” That voice…it still sometimes haunted his dreams when he actually slept. Though it sounded so damn weak and hoarse now that when he looked up, he stifled a gasp. Lucifer was chained to a rack right in front of him, his brother beaten and bruised, cut and just overall…broken is the word he wanted to use but didn’t want to use at the same time.

“Oh hell, Lucifer…” Gabriel whispered as he pulled out his blade and Gabriel could swear he saw fear flash in his brother’s eyes…at least up until Gabriel slammed his sword against the chains. The chains snapped and released his brother, who Gabriel quickly caught as he made his blade vanish. He backed out of the immediate vicinity even as an alarm went off signaling that Lucifer had escaped, Gabriel quickly getting all the chains off of Lucifer before vanishing with him…

**

When Gabriel reappeared it was with a screaming, thrashing man in his arms. Sam stared as Gabriel tried to calm him down, pinning him to the ground but it didn’t seem to be helping…that’s when Sam noticed it…

“Gabriel, look at his arms, they’re deteriorating!” Sam was of course shocked, but when the man heard his voice he seemed to immediately still.

Gabriel swallowed and nodded.

“I know, I need to make him a new body but…I can’t with him like this…if his body is burnt out I don’t know if he’ll…have enough sense left to wait…” Gabriel muttered as the man’s breathing got harsher and he mumbled something and his eyes opened and he shifted and blue eyes locked onto Sam’s. Sam swallowed as he felt a shiver go through his whole body.

“Gabriel….who is that?” Sam’s voice cracked, unable to look away, seeing sadness and pain in those blue eyes locked onto his, a kind of silent pleading in them…and for some reason Sam just wanted to say ‘yes’ but he didn’t know why…

“Really? You don’t remember him on sight?” Gabriel asked with a slight frown, but then he saw how the two had locked eyes and nudged the man.

“This is Lucifer…Luci…you’re seriously not going to get him to…” But Gabriel trails off, a silent message seeming to be sent between the two before Gabriel looks up at Sam.

“You want to say yes to him don’t you?” He asked, Sam nodded.

“I…I don’t know why or what it would do but…look at him he’s in pain I just…I want to help,” Sam whispered and Gabriel sighed and muttered something about empathetic humans.

“Alright then…so if you say yes…that means he gets to go in your body and escape this one…He’s an angel Sam. He needs consent before he can be in your body…He may take it over though…” Gabriel warns but Sam’s still staring into those blue eyes.

“Yes,” He says softly. He notes the surprise in those eyes before there’s suddenly a white light surrounding Sam and Lucifer…

He feels something wash over his body, something warm but cold at the same time, never once did he feel his control slip though even as he felt six wings and he looked up at Gabriel.

“Damn…I didn’t know he was that weak…” Gabriel whispered even as Sam frowned.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked as he stepped forward, watching as the body in front of them crumbled into dust.

“You just saved his life. Hell he’s so weak right now that if his vessel had crumbled apart with him in it, he would have died along with it.” Gabriel said softly as Sam stared at him then down at the once body.

He felt the Archangel shifting and spreading out and getting comfy, but never taking control away.

Sam swallowed and got back in the car, “You said we had to go somewhere. Let’s keep going, he is fine now,” Sam says softly, and Gabriel nods, getting into the impala with him and Sam keeps driving, aware of the Archangel curled up inside him, trying to recover from whatever torment he had faced at the hands of the Leviathan…

..


	3. Broken

Three hours later Sam is sprawled out in the back seat sleeping soundly, Gabriel driving, saying they needed to keep going or the Leviathan would get them.

“I know why he doesn’t fear me, Gabriel,” Sam says from the back, save the tone isn’t right…so that means it’s Lucifer. Gabriel cant help the way his vessel’s heart pounds faster, Gabriel swallowing a little and glancing in the mirror, Lucifer hasn’t moved Sam, hasn’t even opened his eyes.

“Oh and why’s that?” Gabriel asks after a moment of silence. Lucifer merely lets out a deep breath.

“I have been searching his soul and subconscious…when Dad reincarnated him…he healed his soul and the damage I had done to it…He took away the memories of Hell. Sam only knows me from the few brief encounters he had with me…He doesn’t even have the memories of when he said yes before…” Lucifer trails off and Gabriel watches him in the mirror.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to take it all back, when Dick was torturing me the past twenty three years, once I learned the Leviathan had eaten Sam…” Lucifer’s voice actually cracked a little when he spoke, and Gabriel pretended to not see the tears that escaped from Luci or Sam’s closed eyes, didn’t really matter whose eyelids they are, just that they’re Lucifer’s tears.

“And I am so sorry for what I did to you Gabriel,” Lucifer whispered, and Gabriel definitely heard the remorse there and he pulled over and got out, going to the back and he met with Lucifer sitting up, looking confused, tear tracks going down Sam’s face, but Gabriel doesn’t see that, he just sees his brother, broken down enough that he’s actually admitting mistakes…and meaning what he said…  
Gabriel pulled his brother out and hugged him close. Lucifer blinked, startled for a moment at this reaction from Gabriel, but he returns the hug.

“Y’know Gabriel…you really do have a short vessel…” Lucifer joked lightly as Gabriel snorted and swatted at him.

“Not short, fun sized,” Gabriel corrected. Lucifer rolled his eyes and messed up his brother’s hair before getting back in the car and getting Sam comfy again.

“We are two hours from Singer’s place. Hopefully Castiel caught the message and will meet us there…and hopefully he and Balthazar aren’t trying to kill each other…” Gabriel muttered and Lucifer frowned.

“Why would they try to kill each other? Last I recall they were glued at the wings.” Lucifer said with a frown, and Gabriel looked in the mirror.

“Castiel killed him because he got in the way of his plans…” Gabriel went silent, knowing Lucifer had flinched, Castiel had essentially pulled a “Lucifer” Lucifer had done the same to Gabriel just two years before Castiel.  
Almost on cue, Balthazar appeared in the back, right on Lucifer’s legs, Lucifer yelping and then snarling Balthazar quickly correcting his mistake and appearing in the front.

“Sorry about that moose,” Balthazar said as Lucifer quickly hid and left Sam to deal with the situation. Sam grunted a little.

“Why’re you callin’ me a moose?” He slurred, brain trying to kick into gear. Balthazar frowned and looked to Gabriel.

“He doesn’t remember? Even Dean remembers, Gabriel…” Balthazar mumbled, “He’s been yelling at me and Cassie to go get Sam or he’s going to kick our asses to Purgatory. Know what Cassie did? He said something about missing this and knocked him out.”

Sam just stared at them then decided it wasn’t worth asking questions and curled up and went back to sleep with Balthazar yapping at Gabriel in the background.  
Sam got woken up by the sound of voices and yelling and he’s immediately upright and grabbing his gun, keeping down and swallowing, what….what if those were Leviathans out there? This gun wouldn’t be enough. He slipped out of the now empty impala and fired a shot, aiming towards where he could see a distant fence. It shut all the voices up instantly.

“Where the Hell am I?! Someone tell me RIGHT NOW!” Sam yelled as Gabriel suddenly was coming into view, hands up to keep Sam from shooting him.

“Easy there, Sam we’re at Robert Singer’s place and there’s more people here than we thought there would be…” Gabriel mumbled as there was someone else coming towards them and Sam swallowed and put the gun away. It was dark out there and he didn’t like it, at all.

“Hey back off Winchester and let him come inside where there’s lighting alright?” There was a grumble and cursing and Gabriel growled and snapped his fingers and there was a yelp and thud.

“Got it?” Another grumble and Gabriel and Sam were left alone in the dark yard, that now that Sam wasn’t in a blind panic, he swallowed and let himself take in the surroundings. He saw cars and a home that looked pretty old…next he saw Gabriel and the shadows of his wings…

“You calming down kiddo?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded, Lucifer either seeming amused or just silently observing, but he seemed to be silently observing either way.

“I didn’t mean to freak out but everyone was…loud and…we weren’t supposed to be loud back there…” Sam mumbled and Gabriel rubbed his back.

“I know…don’t worry about it, alright?” Gabriel says softly and Sam nods and they went inside to the house, Sam keeping his head down and trying to be as small as possible, eyes on the floor.

“Sammy, how the hell did you end up with the Impala?” A voice asked and Sam looked up, barely recognizing it but the moment he saw Dean Sam smiled and opened up his arms and Dean basically tackled him and hugged the crap out of him.

Sam doesn’t remember blacking out, what he does remember is Dean, 30 years of Dean and when he opened his eyes he saw another man next to Dean that some part of his brain said was his dad.  
They were watching him with clear worry, Sam sat up and looked down at what he’s wearing and shrugs off the leather jacket and gives it to Dean with a small smile.

“Found it with the Impala,” He says as Dean takes the jacket back, Sam smiling at him as he starts to get up, only for a trenchcoated man to suddenly appear and put a sword to his chest.

“Not another move, Lucifer...” Growled the man whose voice Sam remembered from what he used to hear when he was a kid.  
Sam swallowed and looked up at what he knew immediately was an angel…

“Cas?” Sam asked as he met the intense blue eyes of the angel. He could see hatred in those eyes…he felt like his heart was breaking when he saw that, right before everything seemed to go fuzzy and he collapsed once again, or so he thought…  
**  
“Oh Castiel…it’s good to see you again brother,” Lucifer said as he made an all to obvious tone change with Sam’s voice.

“How DARE you take advantage of Sam like this!” Castiel growled as Dean glared at Lucifer and John Winchester held his son back.

“I didn’t take advantage of him, Castiel. He said yes on his own, I didn’t need to say a word...” Lucifer said as he eyed the sword, “And come on, you wouldn’t kill Sam would you? Not because of little old me?” Lucifer saw the conflict on Castiel’s face, the angel in white scrubs and his trenchcoat…interesting…

“Cas,” It’s Gabriel now, “I saved Lucifer, he was Dick Roman’s prisoner, looked like he had been for a very long time…once he’s got his strength back I’ll make him a Nick vessel stronger than that poor man was.” Gabriel says firmly before staring Cas down, “Now leave him be and stop being a pain in the ass.”  
Cas looked between the two before pulling away and glaring at Lucifer as he stood Sam up and started to say something before doubling over, cursing.

“Gabriel! What in the Hell is happening to him?” Lucifer hissed out through the bought of pain that had him doubled over.

“Lucifer…he’s grown up in this horrible system with that drugged crap being shoved down his throat…” Gabriel then looked up to Cas and Dean, “The fact that he even looks so close to normal is because I let him wander the woods for a good 39 days. Though it doesn’t mean he won’t be suffering from withdrawal…Sam’s body is slowly relearning that it’s not supposed to want the crap he’d been given..” He says softly even as Lucifer let out a snarl and vanished only for them to hear a crash upstairs.

John just stared at where his angel possessed son had just been and looked up to Dean who sighed.

“Poor Sammy, I know what he’s going through, it’s going to be a few months before its gone…” Dean says as he rubs his neck a bit and looking to where Bobby stood in the doorway to the study.

“Tell me, Gabriel…are you off your rocker? You saving Lucifer and letting Sam say yes?” Bobby asked as Gabriel let out a sigh.

“Tell me, what did you guys see just now? Without any biases please,” Gabriel added as Dean started to say something angrily.  
Surprisingly it was John who spoke.

“I saw someone who was complacent, someone who is trying to cover up their own pain, and from what I saw he wasn’t interfering, didn’t even do anything until Castiel was up in his face about it and scaring Sammy.” Gabriel made a mock ‘ding ding ding’ sound and nodded at John.

“Correct. We were talking on the way up. He’s had time to think about what he did, and he regretted every moment of what happened to Sam…I think he just wants to make it right as best he can with what little power he has right now.” Gabriel says as Bobby makes a ‘hm’ sound from his spot.

“And what about you Gabriel? Did he make amends with you?” It’s Balthazar, standing in the doorway behind him and Gabriel looks back.

“Yeah, he apologized, said he hated what he did…” He says softly before noticing Balthazar glancing to Cas, who was suddenly shifting awkwardly on his feet.  
Everyone was now looking between Cas and Balthazar, and Dean mumbled something and herded everyone into Bobby’s study, leaving the two angels to talk… Except it didn’t end up being talking so much as…  
**

“Stop it!” Sam came running down the stairs and finding the angels full on attacking each other with their bare hands. He couldn’t believe that Castiel would be so rash like this.

“Cas! Grow up! Balthazar go drink some booze or something!” Sam growled, Lucifer’s grace flashing in his eyes. The two angels eyed him and calmed down, Balthazar grumbled something and went into the kitchen, Cas stood there panting and looking miserable.

Sam went towards the angel and pulled him into a hug. Cas seemed startled at first, but otherwise he responded with returning the hug. The angel was shaking either with anger or sorrow he wasn’t sure.  
Sam just kept the angel company, rubbing his back as Cas eventually calmed down and let out a tired sigh.

“All these years…I looked for you Sam…I…I am so sorry you ended up in that system,” Cas whispered and Sam let out a huff of warm air.

“I know, Cas, really I know.” He felt Lucifer’s wings shift and wrap around them both. Sam and Cas were both startled by that but Cas just nuzzles closer.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sam and Dean never defeat Dick Roman? What if they had lost? How would the world survive with out them?  
> Twenty five years of rule says it can't. Thus those that can help are suddenly resurfacing and the angels suspect they know who is finally lifting a finger.

Three hours later Sam is sprawled out in the back seat sleeping soundly, Gabriel driving, saying they needed to keep going or the Leviathan would get them.

“I know why he doesn’t fear me, Gabriel,” Sam says from the back, save the tone isn’t right…so that means it’s Lucifer. Gabriel cant help the way his vessel’s heart pounds faster, Gabriel swallowing a little and glancing in the mirror, Lucifer hasn’t moved Sam, hasn’t even opened his eyes.

“Oh and why’s that?” Gabriel asks after a moment of silence. Lucifer merely lets out a deep breath.

“I have been searching his soul and subconscious…when Dad reincarnated him…he healed his soul and the damage I had done to it…He took away the memories of Hell. Sam only knows me from the few brief encounters he had with me…He doesn’t even have the memories of when he said yes before…” Lucifer trails off and Gabriel watches him in the mirror.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to take it all back, when Dick was torturing me the past twenty three years, once I learned the Leviathan had eaten Sam…” Lucifer’s voice actually cracked a little when he spoke, and Gabriel pretended to not see the tears that escaped from Luci or Sam’s closed eyes, didn’t really matter whose eyelids they are, just that they’re Lucifer’s tears.

“And I am so sorry for what I did to you Gabriel,” Lucifer whispered, and Gabriel definitely heard the remorse there and he pulled over and got out, going to the back and  he met with Lucifer sitting up, looking confused, tear tracks going down Sam’s face, but Gabriel doesn’t see that, he just sees his brother, broken down enough that he’s actually admitting mistakes…and meaning what he said…

Gabriel pulled his brother out and hugged him close. Lucifer blinked, startled for a moment at this reaction from Gabriel, but he returns the hug.

“Y’know Gabriel…you really do have a short vessel…” Lucifer joked lightly as Gabriel snorted and swatted at him.

“Not short, fun sized,” Gabriel corrected. Lucifer rolled his eyes and messed up his brother’s hair before getting back in the car and getting Sam comfy again.

“We are two hours from Singer’s place. Hopefully Castiel caught the message and will meet us there…and hopefully he and Balthazar aren’t trying to kill each other…” Gabriel muttered and Lucifer frowned.

“Why would they try to kill each other? Last I recall they were glued at the wings.” Lucifer said with a frown, and Gabriel looked in the mirror.

“Castiel killed him because he got in the way of his plans…” Gabriel went silent, knowing Lucifer had flinched, Castiel had essentially pulled a “Lucifer” Lucifer had done the same to Gabriel just two years before Castiel.

Almost on cue, Balthazar appeared in the back, right on Lucifer’s legs, Lucifer yelping and then snarling Balthazar quickly correcting his mistake and appearing in the front.

“Sorry about that moose,” Balthazar said as Lucifer quickly hid and left Sam to deal with the situation. Sam grunted a little.

“Why’re you callin’ me a moose?” He slurred, brain trying to kick into gear. Balthazar frowned and looked to Gabriel.

“He doesn’t remember? Even Dean remembers, Gabriel…” Balthazar mumbled, “He’s been yelling at me and Cassie to go get Sam or he’s going to kick our asses to Purgatory. Know what Cassie did? He said something about missing this and knocked him out.”

Sam just stared at them then decided it wasn’t worth asking questions and curled up and went back to sleep with Balthazar yapping at Gabriel in the background.

Sam got woken up by the sound of voices and yelling and he’s immediately upright and grabbing his gun, keeping down and swallowing, what….what if those were Leviathans out there? This gun wouldn’t be enough. He slipped out of the now empty impala and fired a shot, aiming towards where he could see a distant fence. It shut all the voices up instantly.

“Where the Hell am I?! Someone tell me RIGHT NOW!” Sam yelled as Gabriel suddenly was coming into view, hands up to keep Sam from shooting him.

“Easy there, Sam we’re at Robert Singer’s place and there’s more people here than we thought there would be…” Gabriel mumbled as there was someone else coming towards them and Sam swallowed and put the gun away. It was dark out there and he didn’t like it, at all.

“Hey back off Winchester and let him come inside where there’s lighting alright?” There was a grumble and cursing and Gabriel growled and snapped his fingers and there was a yelp and thud.

“Got it?” Another grumble and Gabriel and Sam were left alone in the dark yard, that now that Sam wasn’t in a blind panic, he swallowed and let himself take in the surroundings.  He saw cars and a home that looked pretty old…next he saw Gabriel and the shadows of his wings…

“You calming down kiddo?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded, Lucifer either seeming amused or just silently observing, but he seemed to be silently observing either way.

“I didn’t mean to freak out but everyone was…loud and…we weren’t supposed to be loud back there…” Sam mumbled and Gabriel rubbed his back.

“I know…don’t worry about it, alright?” Gabriel says softly and Sam nods and they went inside to the house, Sam keeping his head down and trying to be as small as possible, eyes on the floor.

“Sammy, how the hell did you end up with the Impala?” A voice asked and Sam looked up, barely recognizing it but the moment he saw Dean Sam smiled and opened up his arms and Dean basically tackled him and hugged the crap out of him.

Sam doesn’t remember blacking out, what he does remember is Dean, 30 years of Dean and when he opened his eyes he saw another man next to Dean that some part of his brain said was his dad.

They were watching him with clear worry, Sam sat up and looked down at what he’s wearing and shrugs off the leather jacket and gives it to Dean with a small smile.

“Found it with the Impala,” He says as Dean takes the jacket back, Sam smiling at him as he starts to get up, only for a trenchcoated man to suddenly appear and put a sword to his chest.

“Not another move, Lucifer...” Growled the man whose voice Sam remembered from what he used to hear when he was a kid.

Sam swallowed and looked up at what he knew immediately was an angel…

“Cas?” Sam asked as he met the intense blue eyes of the angel. He could see hatred in those eyes…he felt like his heart was breaking when he saw that, right before everything seemed to go fuzzy and he collapsed once again, or so he thought…

**


End file.
